Who is She?
by missylayla
Summary: They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn’t recognize him. It’s been years after she left. ‘How could this be?’ [SASUSAKU]it's officially 10 chapters only
1. the girl

WHO IS SHE?

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?'

* * *

**THE GIRL **

"Uhm, Sasuke dear, would you mind and give Itachi his lunch? He forgot to bring it with him. . ." "ok Mom!" a boy with raven-hair and onix eyes yelled to his mother as he walks out of their house. "be back before lunch, Sasuke".

On his way, he ran into a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. She looked like his age. For his surprise, she was crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked 'she is kinda cute, who is she?' The girl nodded her head.

"y-yes"

"what happened"

"I-I w-was b-being ch-chased"

"by who"

She pointed at the 2 girls not so far away behind her.

"oh my gosh! It's Uchiha Sasuke" yelled one of them as she pushed the pink-haired girl away from Sasuke. " are you alright? Did she hurt you? Don't worry she'll pay for this. . ."

Sasuke was looking at her angrily "if you hurt her again, I'll break your ugly neck!"

Scared, the 2 girls ran away as fast as they could.

"uhm, U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?" the pink-haired girl finally spoke.

"please, call me Sasuke"

"Thank you Sasuke"

He approached her "No problem, by the way, what's your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"nice to meet you, we're friends from now on ok"

He took her hand as a sign of friendship. 'she does looks kinda cute, wonder where she got her looks' he thought.

"I'm going to give this to my brother, like to come with me?"

"yes"

* * *

"by the way, how old are you?" Sasuke asked on their way home.

"7"

"me too"

"I just had my birthday today"

"is that so"

"yes"

"here"

He gave her a necklace with a donut-shaped pendant.

"a nice old lady gave it to my a week ago. She told me to give the other one to a special friend of mine."

"the other one?"

"it has a pair, I'm wearing mine. If we put them together, it'll look like a circle with 3 layers"

He took out his, its pendant looked like a circle with a missing 2nd layer. He took Sakura's and joined them together and looked like a circle with 3 layers.

"it's the sign of our friendship"

"right!"

* * *

They began to see each other every single day. They always wore their necklaces and never took them off. She never forgot to attend his birthday party. They became the best of friends and their friendship grew everyday. But their friend ship only lasted for a year. Sakura and her family had to leave for America and leave her best friend behind. It was sad but she had no choice.

"Sakura! Don't you ever take that necklace off, we promised to each other. . ."

"I promise! I'll be back before you know it."

"Sakura! Thank you. . ."

"Bye. . . Sasuke"

"bye. . ."

"you heard her right? She'll be back before you know it" His mom comforted.

"right. . . she promised me." Sasuke stood with tears.

"we'll meet again . . . someday"

* * *

"Sasuke! Wake up! You'll be late for work" His mom called up.

Sasuke was now 18, exactly 8 years after she left. 'she still hasn't returned' he was holding on his necklace. Yup, he kept his promise and never removed the necklace of his. 'I wonder if she still has hers'

He's driving his car off to work. He's now the junior manager of the Uchiha Company (owns the ever so majestic Konoha Mall) His brother was the manager/president of the company ever since the day after their father died. Out of nowhere, a girl ran across the road and was hit by his car.

'oh no' Sasuke ran out the car to get the girl. 'the same long pink hair like hers. . . I wonder' She placed her on the seat next to his and drove back home for there was no hospital in sight. 'anyway, mom's an excellent doctor'. He arrived home and ran towards his mother with the girl in his arms.

"Sasuke! What happened?" His mother was worried.

"she ran out of nowhere, I couldn't stop the car so. . ."

"stop talking and let's take her upstairs"

"how is she?" he wondered

"Her head had a serious damage but she's fine now. She needs to sleep. Do you think my clothes will fit her?" his mother asked

"don't worry, she brought her clothes with her"

"maybe she ran away"

"maybe"

"could you watch over her for the day? I'll call Itachi and tell him about the situation. He'll understand"

She walked out and down the stairs. 'same hair' he wondered. He glanced at her neck. To his surprise, he saw a familiar object hanging around her neck. 'It's her . . . It's her . . . It's really her. The necklace, it's hers. I can't believe it!'

"S-Sakura. . ."

* * *

To review or not to review. That is the question. Only you can answer, but please do review. My 1st fanfic. Hope it went right. 


	2. who am I

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**WHO AM I**

'no way, it's really her' these words keep on ringing on Sasuke's mind as he can't take his eyes off the necklace.

"Mom! Mom!" he kept on yelling.

"Sasuke, pipe down, you'll wake her up!" his mother replied

"it's about Sakura"

"she's back? Finally, since when?"

"it's her"

"what?" she replied in confusion

"the girl, she's Sakura, the one who ran across the street, it's her mom I swear. She's wearing the gift I gave her, take a look"

He pointed towards her neck. His mother approached the girl and took a look at her neck. 'he's right, it really is her'

"my goodness it is her"

"Sakura, wake up . . ."

"Sasuke!" his mom was angry

"I know how long you've waited but we still need to wait until she wakes up. For now, she must rest."

* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke dear, she's awake" his mother woke him up in the morning. Sasuke opened his eyes, stood up then ran off to meet his best friend. He went into the guest room and found her awake in a sitting position. He ran towards her.

"I'm glad your awake, how are y.."

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" the girl spoke

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe it. She doesn't know him at all. Then she spoke again

"tell me, what is my name? I can't seem to remember anything, please, you know me do you? What's my name, who am I, where am I, what am I doing here? Please help me! Please!"

"It seems that she has amnesia" his mom spoke looking worried

"no I don't believe it, it's impossible!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but amnesias are not my specialty. I can't do anything for her. For now, she stays with us. Help her remember everything whileI'll search for her parents. I'll have our maids to watch over her her."

Just then, Itachientered the room.

"Hey, what are you so busy with anyway and Sasuke,work starts at 8 am. Anyway why were you absent yesterday? Neji had to do your work. You owe him. . ."

He looked at his younger brother then to his mother in confusion.

"geez, what did I miss? Mom?"

Just then he looked at the girl sitting behind them.

"Oh, hi Sakura since when did you arrive?"

His mother shook her head then he stopped asking.

"She forgot everything Itachi dear. Sasuke found her yesterday that's why he didn't go to work. I can't do anything. We'll just have to wait until she remembers everything. Go on and eat breakfast. Our chef made them perfectly. Might as well not let your food wait.

They both nodded then took one last look at her. She was sitting on the bed and staring blankly at the window. Then they both left.

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

"It's ok brother . . ."

"I'll help in whatever I can"

". . thanks ."

* * *

Mrs. Uchiha once again entered the guest room.

"This will be your room from now on, Sakura"

"Thanks ma'am"

"Please, call me auntie"

"right!"

"Last time I saw you, you were still 8 yrs old"

"Auntie? Tell me, how was I like then?"

"Let's say you were a pretty cheerful girl, but still, you cry easilly. You were very nice and sweet as well, although you often disobeyed your father, butI don't blame you. I know how it feels being bossed around, trust me!"

"really!"

"yes, its true.Anyway, your bath's ready. Thebathroom is just right around that corner"

"thanks auntie" 'wow, what an awfly huge mansion. No wonder they got lots of maids, and buttlers as well.'

After her long bath,she got dressed in her blue tshirt and white shorts. Shewas toured around the mansion by one of their buttlers. 'Boy! It sure is big.' She kept on wondering and looking in all directions . . .exept on where she was going.

"ouch!"

"oops! I'm soooo sorry sir. You're name's Sasuke right? Well, it's nice to meet you."

She took out her hand and waited for his.Well, actually, his didn't show up and was kept in his pocket.

"hn, clumsy as always. Seems that you haven't changed a bit"

"what?"

"oh,I forgot you forgot everything. Too bad"

"Hey! You don't need to be scarcastic. And I thought you were nice."

"That's your fault for leaving. Iguess I changed my attitude while you were gone."

"hmph! How rude!"

"hn, whatever"

She took out her tongueas Sasuke walks away from her.'but still, he is kinda handsome' 'no way! did I just blush' 'no it must be a fever'

* * *

It's been a week since the day he found her. They had a pretty annoyingly 'friendly' relationship. Sasuke wouldgo to work with Itachi. She would alweys stay in the mansion conversing with the boys' mother or take a walk out in the garden. The same routine woul happen everyday. Still no sign of her parents or her memory as well. But still, the need to be patient.

"Excuse me missbut who are you looking for" a guy with long brown hair tied on the end with white eyes to match came towards Sakura. She was in the Uchiha Company's building.

"uhm, I'm looking for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke"

"is that so, follow me"

She followed the person into the elevator and went up to the 23rd floor 'pretty high'. They stepped into an office.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Oh, Neji, what's the matter?"

"a pretty girl'slooking for you"

"looking. . . for me?"

He letSakura insidethe office.

"H, Sasuke."

"Sakura!" Sasuke wondered

"Sakura... so that's her name. Nice to meet you" Neji spoke

"nice to meet you too!" Sakura did what she once did to Sasuke when she bumped into him. But Neji did the same thing as Sasuke did.'gosh, who is he, his not so identical twin'

"What are you doing here anyway?"Sasuke asked

"oh, auntie said you forgotyour lunch so she asked me to bring it here."

"ok then, you may now go"

"it seems that I'm not wanted"

"I'm sorry but I realy ambusy"

"ok then, ByeSasuke, Bye Neji"

"hn"

* * *

soooooo, **to be continued**. Next time, Sakura's going to get a surprise. Again, to review or not to review. That is the question only you can answer. But still please do review. Anyway, to those who asked why 8 yrs., its becoz something's wrong with my finger that I 'accidentaly' typed 8. sorry 'bout that. 


	3. that's not nice

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**THAT"S NOT NICE**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura heard a scream. It was pretty loud. She rushes downstairs to check on her auntie. She found her by the kitchen, standing, staring at something. 'What did she see that was so frightening?' She walks to her, curious of what was going on.

"auntie? What's wrong? What did you see? A mouse?"

"No, nothing at all"

"I know something's wrong what is it?"

"I-it's Sasuke!"

"What about him?" She looked closer at the table to find something very familiar.

"he didn't!" Sakura exclaimed

"yup, he just did" Sasuke's mother replied.

"not again" Sakura complained

"would you dear?"

"Alright!" Sakura was forced. "I'm going."

* * *

"Hi there, Sakura" a familiar face appeared before her.

"uhm, actually . ." she tries to explain.

"he left his lunch again didn't he?"

"how did you know?"

"he was looking for it a while ago when he arrived. Come on, let's go"

"thanks, Neji"

* * *

The next day. . .

Sakura: "I know, I'm going!"

Sasuke's mother: "Thanks, Sakura"

Neji: "not again!"

Sakura: "yup, you've guessed it"

Neji: "alright, let's go"

* * *

The next day. . .

Sakura: "I know, I'm going!"

Sasuke's mother: "Thanks, Sakura"

Neji: "not again!"

Sakura: "yup, you've guessed it"

Neji: "alright, let's go"

* * *

The next day. . .

Sakura: "I know, I'm going!"

Sasuke's mother: "Thanks, Sakura"

Neji: "not again!"

Sakura: "yup, you've guessed it"

Neji: "alright, let's go"

* * *

The next day. . .

Sakura: "I know, I'm going!"

Sasuke's mother: "Thanks, Sakura"

Neji: "not again!"

Sakura: "yup, you've guessed it"

Neji: "alright, let's go"

* * *

Days later . . . in Sasuke's office . . .

"here you go Sasuke" again, she was asked to bring his lunch

"thanks"

"are you really this forgetful"

"hn"

"you know, this is really becoming a bad habit of yours"

"hn"

"why don't you listen to me"

"because I don't want to"

"gosh you're so irritating"

"hn, look who's talking"

"I hate YOU"

"hn, like I care"

My my my, man she was furious. She'd been doing this for more than a week. It's been a month since the day she lost her memory. Still, she doesn't remember a thing. And thinking that Sasuke wants to help her, he's done nothing but irritate her. What's wrong with him? Then she left.

* * *

"you like her but you still do this to her."

Sasuke turned around only to see Itachi, the president of the company."

"what are YOU doing here"

"just checking if my Little Brother is doing his job as a junior manager"

"hn, I'm doing just fine"

"is that so, I know you're my lil' brother but I still don't know why you're doing this"

"it's none of your business"

"anyway, mom wants us home early. I cancelled the meeting"

"hn"

* * *

"uhm, auntie, is Sasuke really this mean?

"Sakura . . . I . . " then she started giggling

"What's so funny?"

"oh, it's just that he's been just like his brother ever since"

"hmph, brothers, why do they always act the same"

"believe it or not, he's actually a nice boy"

"oh really, guess what I'm not falling for that one."

"it's true! You just have to catch him on a right time."

"I don't know if I really believe that."

"Sakura?"

"what is it"

"don't think about it too much"

"and whatever you do . . ."

"huh?"

"just don't hate himok"

* * *

Ok! End of the third chapter.

Next Chapter: My New Job

Thanks for reading, please review


	4. my new job

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**MY NEW JOB**

In the president's office, Itachi was sitting down, looking at his piles of papers, projects, paper works, documents etc. Then, someone knocked on the door . . .

"come in" he stated "oh, hi Neji. Is there something wrong?"

"actually . . ." he replied "he lost another secretary"

"WHAT!" Itachi yelled.

"it's the third one this month"

The two looked around to find out who was speaking. They saw Orichimaru, Itachi's assistant by the door.

"I guess your right" Itachi agreed "what did my brother do?" he turned to Neji

"well, nothing, I guess he's just being Sasuke"

Orichimaru "he stared and yelled at her?"

Neji "no, he stared, yelled then he choked her"

Orichimaru "now I have to look for another one"

Itachi "no, I'll do it. I know the perfect replacement"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park. . .

'he's nice?' Sakura was sitting under a tree of her own kind 'hmph, that bastard, there's no way' she stood up and started to walk home. Again, being Sakura, she wasn't looking where she was going. She was crossing the street and didn't notice that there was a car heading towards her. She saw it for a second, screamed, then she was pushed by a person walking by, saving her life. She fell on her back with the person on top of her. As she opened her eyes, she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"S-Sasuke?"

The man moved aside then stood up. Annoyed, He looked at Sakura and stared at her.

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

"n-no, o-of course not, do you think I'm that stupid"

"YES, of course I think you're stupid! Clumsy as always!"

"Asshole!"

"hey, remember, I was the one who saved your life"

". . ." she was speechless 'he's right, he saved my life'

"hn, you could at least show a little gratitude"

"hmph"

"hn"

"go back to work"

"idiot, that's where I'm heading to" 'this bitch's annoying!'

* * *

Uchiha Residence . . . Sakura's room, she was staring by her window when there was a knock on her door.

"come in"

Itachi walked in

Itachi "Uhm Sakura, will it be ok for you if I give you a job?"

Sakura "a job?"

Itachi "yes, a position in the Uchiha Company"

Sakura "really"

Itachi " we need a new secretary, are you interested?"

Sakura "sure, when do I start?"

Itachi " tomorrow"

He called for one of the maids. The maid walked in and gave Sakura a box.

Itachi " that'll be your uniform"

She opened the box and found a navy blue skirt, a white polo, navy blue vest and a tie. She tried it on and boy it was perfect.

Sakura "thank's Itachi"

Itachi "you,re welcome"

* * *

The next day, Itachi and Sasuke, were inside the President's Office together with Orichimaru and Neji.

Itachi "Sasuke, I found a new secretary for you. Be nice to her"

Sasuke "hn, like I needed one."

Itachi "Orichimaru, you can let her in now"

Orichimaru opened the door and let her in. Sasuke was not pleased.

Sasuke "YOU!"

Sakura was surprised as well. She turned to Itachi with a worried face.

Sakura "I'm going to work with this guy!"

Sasuke "correction: You're working FOR me!"

Sakura sweat-dropped 'no way!"

Itachi "go on and get to work, I don't have all day"

Sasuke went to his office with Sakura.

Sasuke "hn, I can't believe him"

Sakura "it wasn't my Idea"

Sasuke "hn, who cares"

Sakura "uhm Sasuke . . "

Sasuke "what?"

Sakura "thanks . . . for saving my life"

Sasuke "hn"

'is that all he says?'

* * *

Arg! Good thing it's finish. Next chapter, Sakura will be meeting new friends.

Read and Review . . .


	5. acquaintances

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**ACQUAINTANCES **

"ey! Ice cubes!"

Sasuke, Neji and Sakura were heading to Sasuke's office when a seemingly annoying blonde-boy came running towards them. 'who's he?'

Sasuke "oh, Naruto . ."

"so she's your new secretary" he turns to Sakura "Hi there, name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm head of the Grocery Department, what's your name?" (p.s. their company owns the Konoha Mall)

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you Naruto"

Just then, a fat guy came after Naruto with a big bag of potato chips.

"hey Naruto, who's the new girl?" the fat guy asked

" her name's Sakura, Sasuke's new secretary" he answered

The fat guy turned to Sasuke then whispered to him "boy you sure are lucky, she sure is pretty, when are you going to ask her out?"

Wrong move, wrong move. He stared at the fat guy as if he was about to kill.

Naruto "by the way Sakura, his name's Akamichi Chouji, he's my partner"

Chouji "hi!"

Naruto "anyway Sakura, I'm warning you about this ice cube. He's usually harsh on his secretaries. I'll be surprise if you even survive for a month. His former sec.s usually survive only for a week"

Sakura sweat-dropped. He turned to Sasuke. 'I can't believe he's actually my best friend' Sasuke thought. Even though they were total opposites, they still were the best of friends. Then, a group of 3 girls came by. One was blonde, the other had her hair tied up in 2 buns, and the third had the same eyes as Neji.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto yelled with an annoyed Neji behind him. He was calling for the attention of the white-eyed girl.

Hinata "H-hi, N-Naruto, S-Sasuke, c-cousin!" she turned to Neji.

"So, she's your cousin, Neji" Sakura stated.

"yes, yes she is. She and Naruto had been dating for 2 months now. She's my secretary as well"

"really"

"Hi Neji!" the girl with 2 buns called.

"uh, Tenten" Neji said. They were both blushing as they approached each other. It was obvious that they like each other.

"so . . . how long have you been dating" Sakura asked

"half a year" Tenten exclaimed

"wow, well my name's Sakura"

"My name's Tenten, head of the Sports Department."

"Hi, my name's Yamanaka Ino. I'm one of the company's Fashion Designers. You must be Sakura. Nice to meet you" the blonde-haired girl stated, "I'm looking forward to being friends with you"

'she's so nice' "I can't wait" Sakura agreed

Just then, another guy with his hair tied high passed by.

"Ino, so you've been here all the time" he said

"Shikamaru!" Ino jumped with joy and gave him a hug.

"hmph, you're so troublesome"

"Uhm Ino, who's he?" Sakura asked.

"He's my boyfriend! Nara Shikamaru, he's a part of our Security System Officers."

"anyway, you should all go back to work now" Sasuke commanded. Then they all left. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Hinata headed on for their offices. Neji's office is just beside Sasuke's. They entered and did their work.

* * *

"Sakura, this will be your desk from now on" Sasuke pointed her to the desk near the door. His was by the window. He gave her paper works to accomplish. 'geez, it's just my first day and I have work to do.'

"if you're complaining, you may just walk out if you want" Sasuke stated.

"oh come on, I'm not a person who gives up that easily.

'I thought so' Sasuke thought. Just then, 2 men came in and talked to Sasuke.

"Sakura, let me introduce you to Inuzuka Kiba. . ." he pointed to the boy with a dog on his head "and his partner Aburame Shino" he pointed to the boy who wore a pair of sunglasses.

"hi there, were the head of the Animal Care Department." Kiba Stated.

Sakura "Nice to meet you too"

Kiba "by the way, this is my dog Akamaru"

Sakura "he's so cute" then the dog barked.

Sasuke "go on and get back to work"

"alright" the 3 stated.

* * *

"Finally" Sakura went strolling at the park. There she saw Ino's group who invited her to go shopping with them.

Sasuke headed home as well.

"any news?" he asked his mom as he entered.

"I'm afraid not. We can't find her parents anywhere nor where they live"

"hn, it'll be harder than I thought."

"well, look on the bright side Sasuke dear, she'll be spending her time here longer"

"it doesn't matter, she hates me"

"it really is your fault for being so cold-hearted, if you'd been nicer . . ."

"that's what I am. You can't change that."

"I know, so how is she"

"she's fine, doing her work and all, I already introduced her to the others."

"that's fine, she'll be having friends in no time"

"hn"

* * *

"come on Sakura, try it on" Ino was forcing her to try on an outfit.

"wow you look simply adorable." She was wearing a white dress which goes down to her knees with spaghetti straps and tints of cherry blossoms on the down right corner of her dress.

"I know, it'll be our gift to you as a new member of our group" Tenten stated. The 2 agreed and took out their money to pay for the dress.

"thanks, I really appreciate it" Sakura happily said.

"n-no big" Hinata said.

* * *

End of chapter 5. well I still don't know what to write for the next chapter. Anywayz read and review. 


	6. party

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**PARTY**

'sigh! Nothing exciting ever happens here' It's Sakura's 3rd day at work. She's sitting at her desk, right next to the door. 'I've been sitting here for an hour!' She looked at Sasuke who seems to be reading. She doesn't really know because he had his chair turned the other way facing the window so you won't really know what he's doing. 'he seems to be quite, I thought he had a meeting.'. Curious of what he was doing, she stood and checked up on him. She tapped on his shoulder with no response.

"hey, don't forget you have a meeting" with that she went back to her des

"uhm, Sasuke the meeting's already started" she called after 10 minutes

"Sasuke!" She turned his chair to find out that he was . . .

"s-sleeping?"

Yup, Sasuke was leaning on his chair, peacefully sleeping with an opened book in his hands. Sakura felt annoyed. 'he's sleeping. . .at work!' His eyes twitched then slightly opened. He looked at Sakura who was right in front of him. 'why is she here?' he kept on looking at her. 'oh right, she's my new sec.'

"what time is it?" he asked her

She checked her wristwatch "9:40"

Quickly he stood up "damn it, I'm late!" he reached his folder and went straight to the meeting

'that's what he gets for falling asleep' Sakura thought

* * *

Lunch time ... She was sitting next to Ino while eating her lunch. Neji sat across them beside Sasuke who was about to finish his meal. This time, he didn't forget his meal because it was Sakura who was carrying it everyday. The others were sitting with them as well.

Neji " anyway, me and Hinata are having a party over at our mansion this evening"

Ino "really, what time is it?"

Hinata "9:00, I'm h-having N-Naruto w-with me" Naruto nodded

Neji "I'm taking Tenten as well"

Ino "alright then, if that's the case, I'll take Shikamaru with me"

Shikamaru 'how troublesome' "oh sure"

Then, the others turned their heads to Sasuke and Sakura who were sirring across each other.

"w-what are you looking at?" Sakura wondered as she looks at her friends.

"you're going with Sasuke right?" Tenten stated

"who said I was going WITH her!" Sasuke rebelled

"well . . . we were hoping that you'd be taking her to the party" Naruto suggested

"o come on. All of us have our companions, you should at least have yours" Ino pleaded

The said pair looked at each other for a few seconds then looked away feeling annoyed.

"fine" Sakura said irritated

"like I care" Sasuke said in the same way

"then that's final, anyway you don't need to look formal" Neji stated

"hey Sakura, make sure you'll wear the dress we bought you" Ino suggested.

"alright"

* * *

That night. . .

"come on Sakura, it's almost time" Sasuke was already ready. He was wearing a simple blue tshirt with tints of red flames on the bottom part. He wore a maroon pants and black rubber shoes. He also wore his navy blue jacket and the necklace he always wear. He was waiting by the stairs.

"coming" Sakura went down wearing the said dress her friends bought for her. Her hair was in a neat half-pony style. She wore pink sandals, silver bracelet, heart shaped earings and the necklace Sasuke gave her years ago. She doesn't really know why she has it but she kept on thinking that it might be a gift from someone special. Truly it was, but she doesn't know it.

'wow, she's . . . gorgeous' Sasuke kept on staring at his former best friend as she approaches him.

"is something wrong?" she asked her friend.

He looked away quickly with faint tints of red on his cheeks. She didn't notice it.

"n-nothing"

"ok then, let's go they're waiting"

* * *

They both entered the Hyuuga Mansion where their friends were waiting for them. This was strange because most of the guest were staring right at them. None of them really wore formal clothes. Just plain pants, skirts, tshirt, shoes or anything.

"wow, they sure are a cute couple" a man named Kakashi whispered

"I'm certain that the boy's Uchiha Sasuke, but who's the girl with him?" a woman named Tsunade wondered

"wow! Sakura, you're absolutely gorgeous!" Ino praised

"it's a good thing you went with Sasuke, you two are perfect" Tenten acknowledged

"anyway, if you want to eat, there's the buffet table, if you want to dance then go ahead." Neji stated. "me and Tenten are going to have a bite. You guys do whatever you want" He and Tenten went ahead and sat beside Hinata who was with Naruto as she watches him eating a huge pile of ramen.

"come on Shikamaru let's dance, you too Sasuke, Sakura." Ino pulled Shikamaru and Sasuke to the dance floor. Sakura followed as well. Ino went ahead with Shikamaru and left Sasuke together with Sakura. None of the two were actually dancing. Just then the music slowed down and was playing soft music. They both saw Ino and Shikamaru slow dancing.

"they sure look romantic" Sakura stated.

'I give up' "you do know how to dance, do you?" Sasuke asked

"of course" Sakura replied

"want to dance?"

"sure" Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder as his hands were placed on her waist.

Tenten "finally, they're dancing. Come on Neji let's join them"

Neji "sure"

Naruto "let's dance, Hinata"

Hinata "o-ok"

Sasuke and Sakura kept on dancing. Probably lost in their own worlds. They looked into each others eyes. Not knowing of what they're doing, their eyes slowly closed as their faces drew closer. Their lips were only an inch away from each other until

"hey Sakura" they both parted as they heard Ino calling.

"I'm going to eat now, come on" she continued. Sakura left Sasuke and went to Ino who was waiting for her. 'What just happened?' the same question entered their minds. Just then, Neji approached Sasuke and invited him to a conversation with the others.

* * *

Hours passed and it was now almost midnight.

"hey Sasuke, can we go now? I need to sleep." A sleepy Sakura asked.

"sure" then he turned to the others "bye"

He and Sakura left and rode his car. Sakura sat beside him and instantly fell asleep. Her head was now resting on his shoulders as he drives the car slowly afraid to wake her up.

* * *

Finally it's finished. Still, no idea what to do with the missing parents. I'll think about it soon so the story can actually end. Anyway please do review. And thanks for the reviewers of this story. Don't worry and I'll think of more ideas. 


	7. friend or foe

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**FRIEND OR FOE**

"_no. .." a little girl cried_

"_what is it" a boy came along_

"_I can't find it"_

"_find what?"_

"_my necklace, it's missing"_

"_what! How could you lose it. It must be here somewhere" he helped the girl look through the wide playground. _

"_ahhh! Where is it?"_

"_it's hopeless. Don't worry, I'll buy you another one . . ."_

"_no!" the girl insisted "I'll find it I promise, you gave it to me !"_

_Feeling sorry "alright then" _

_It was raining that evening_

"_let's go, we might catch a cold"_

"_no, just a little more time . . . ouch!" she tripped_

"_hn, clumsy as always, you alright?"_

"_no, it's nothing" just then she saw what she was looking for right in front of her _

"_I found it!" she jumped for joy "a-choo!"_

"_there, I told you you'd catch a cold, let's go. . . Sakura . ."_

"Sakura . . ." someone called

"Sakura . . ." then again

"SAKURA!" only louder.

She wakes up. "WHAT?" she yelled after Sasuke had woken her up from her sleep.

"ouch!" he threw an object that hit her head "what was that for?" she looked at the object which seem to be an alarm clock that read. . . "8:30! I'm late!"

"come on and get going" a furious Sasuke who was waiting for her in the car yelled for his secretary

"I'm coming I'm coming" she went out of the house and into the car

* * *

Lunch time . . .

"anyway why were you late this morning" Neji asked Sasuke

"well . . . it's because I had to wait for Ms. Sleepy-head" she turned to Sakura with a murderous look. "hn"

"alright already I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise" Sakura apologized

"hn" he looked away

"come on Sasuke, she did say sorry" Naruto stated

"like I care" they were all finished and they headed back to work

'that boy …' Sakura was recalling her dream while walking towards the office

'who was that boy?' "ouch!" then again, she bumped at a familiar person while walking. "Sasuke?"

"hn, clumsy as always, you alright?" he asked

'_hn, clumsy as always, you alright?'_

"hello? Sakura?" he was knocking on the head of an absent-minded Sakura

"what?"

"you're daydreaming"

"no I'm not"

"hn, hurry up or I'll lock the door"

"sure"

Sakura sat by her desk and did her work. _"hn, clumsy as always, you alright?" _

'they said the same line' she wondered 'no way, it must be a coincidence' she thought 'it can't be him, can it?'

* * *

"Sakura! Let's go or we'll be late for the movies." Ino, together with Tenten and Hinata were waiting outside the Uchiha Mansion.

"I'm coming" then they all headed to the movie house.

Minutes later . . .

"I'll go buy some snacks" Sakura stated

"o-ok then, I-I'll go w-with you" Sakura and Hinata left the movie house to buy some popcorn. Not so far away, they were spotted by a red-haired guy with a letter on his forehead.

"Sakura!" he ran and embraced the said girl. "I've been looking all over for you"

"w-who, who are you. Get away from me" she struggles

"It's me, Gaara, you're fiancé, don't you remember?"

"w-what are you talking about? Get away from me" scared, she kicked him on his leg and managed to escape with Hinata and went back to the movie house

"I thought you were going to buy some popcorn" Tenten wondered.

"w-we were. B-but S-sakura was a-attacked b-by s-someone." Hinata explained.

Ino and Tenten were worried about Sakura. 'who would do such a thing?' they all thought as they watch their friends were panting.

* * *

"what! You found her and you let her get away!" a man was shouting by the phone

"yes, Mr. Haruno. But the weird thing is, she doesn't remember anything about me at all" Gaara, who was on the other line explained

"if that's the case, where is she staying now?"

"I don't know sir, I just saw her with her friend"

"friend? What does she look like?"

"short blue hair and a pair of white eyes"

'white eyes? A Hyuuga?' "alright then, find her quickly so we can go on with your wedding"

"yes sir"

* * *

"what! She was attacked?" the boys stated synonymously.

"y-yes, when w-we left t-to buy p-popcorn, he s-said that he was his fiancé."

"fiancé?"

"yes" Sakura entered

"well, he does know your name. You could've at least asked him about your memory" Naruto stated

"I was scared"

"hmph, how troublesome" Shikamaru complained

"your complaining doesn't help" Ino argued

"come on you two, we're talking about Sakura here" Tenten reminded them

"it's alright, I'll talk to him when I see him" Sakura stated

"hn, then I'll keep a close eye on you. You may never know, he might be a kidnapper" Sasuke stated

"I agree" Neji agreed

"ok then, starting tomorrow we'll all be keeping a close eye on Sakura" Naruto announced

"how troublesome" Shikamaru added

'but still, is he really my fiancé?'

* * *

As you see, I added another character. Well, I don't really know why Gaara but I couldn't think of anyone else. Might as well be Gaara than Lee because I have a role for Lee which will come out anytime. Anyway . . . read and review. Tnx! 


	8. the truth

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**THE TRUTH**

"excuse me miss Sakura but dinner is ready" the maid confirmed

"thanks, I'll be right down" Sakura stated. She combed her hair and headed down. There she saw Mrs. Uchiha and Sasuke waiting by the table.

"where's Itachi?" she asked

"he'll be home late. Have to do some business"

"ok then" then they started eating.

"uhm, excuse me auntie but. . . any news about my parents

"no dear, I'm afraid not." She replied. She saw the frown on Sakura's face 'oh dear'. They all finished and went back to their respected rooms. Sakura decided to take a long refreshing shower.

"hn. . ." Sasuke was in his room, browsing through his paper works. "more paper work, how annoying" He drank a cup of coffee and sat down on his bed. 'I'm tired'

"that's it, I'm officially taking a shower" He quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom. Not knowing there was a person inside, he quickly opened the door, entered then went straight to the shower room. As he entered the shower room, he saw a naked Sakura taking her shower 'I'm dead!'. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke who was still staring right at her.

"S-sasuke. . .you pervert!" she gave him a mighty punch and made Sasuke fall on his back. She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and ran to her room. 'that hurts, damn you woman' Sasuke stood up and entered the now vacant shower room. He turned the faucet and took a shower 'but still, she did have a nice body'

* * *

There was a knock on Sakura's door. "come in" she shouted. The person which seems to be Sasuke entered.

"you! If you're here to peep on me again then stop it." She said

"hn, I'm not what you think I am" he replied

"you could at least apologize"

"hn, apologize? It wasn't my fault that you were still there. There's no need for me to apologize for nothing. And I came here to tell you that I'm going on a business trip tomorrow. You'd better behave yourself" He gave her a warning stare and went out of her room.

"that. . .that jerk!" by the time she was finished with everything, she went to sleep.

* * *

"_hey, Sakura, is it true?" a boy approached her_

"_what?" she replied_

"_that you'd be leaving tomorrow"_

"_how did you know?"_

"_my brother told me, is it really true?"_

"_yes"_

"_so we won't be seeing each other for years."_

"_I know" she was now crying "anyway I'll be back before you know it" she said in a cheerful voice_

"_you'd better or else I'll get mad at you"_

"_I promise" _

"_then I'll wait, for your return" _

---

"_Sakura, meet Gaara, he will be your fiancé" a man spoke. Then a tall red-headed guy entered._

"_hi, Sakura, It's a pleasure to meet you" _

"_but father, I don't want to marry someone that I don't love." She complained._

"_I know Sakura, but you have no choice. We've arranged the marriage next week"_

"_next week! But I still have to visit . ."_

"_he'll have to wait. I can't let you go now. You'll have to wait until after the wedding"_

"_I don't care! I'll keep my promise to him" she left and cried on her bed

* * *

_

The next day . . .

'I dreamt about him, again.' - _"I don't care! I'll keep my promise to him" - _'who was I referring to? Who is he?' - _"then I'll wait, for your return" -_ 'that boy? Who is he?'

"Excuse me miss Sakura but breakfast is ready" the maid stated from outside the door

"ok then" she went out and stopped in front of his room. 'he's on a business trip, he won't be back until this evening. Which means a little peaking through his stuff won't hurt one bit' she entered his white and blue room like a little thief and scanned through his stuff.

"ouch!" a box fell on her hair as she leaned on his book shelf. 'what's this?' she opened the box and found a big photo album 'what did he look like when he was a child? I wonder. . .' To her surprise, she wasn't expecting what she just saw.

"it's me! When I was young." She kept on looking at her photos until she saw it "the boy, beside me, it's him, the boy in my my dreams. He's actually Sasuke!" she was shocked to know the truth. 'it was him that I left behind. It was him that I was looking for. He's the reason why I came here in the first place' she kept on flipping through the pages. She saw more pictures of her, Sasuke and Itachi. Both of them were had happy faces while playing around.

"so. . . you've found out." She turned around and saw Mrs. Uchiha by his door.

"tell me auntie, what were we when we were still that young? I keep on dreaming about him, why is that?"

"look at the cover one more time." Sakura closed the album and looked at the cover 'BEST OF FRIENDS'

"yes Sakura, believe it or not, you and Sasuke were the best of friends when you were young. To tell you the truth, he'd been waiting for your return ever since you left. He kept his promise hoping that you kept yours" she explained

"_anyway I'll be back before you know it" _

"_you'd better or else I'll get mad at you"_

"_I promise" _

"_then I'll wait, for your return" _

'it was that time'

* * *

Meanwhile, by the Hyuuga Mansion . . .

"Excuse me miss Hinata but you have a visitor" Hinata went down to see who it was.

"uhm H-hi, I'm H-hinata. What's y-your intention?" Hinata introduced

"were men sent by Mr. Haruno" the 2 men said

"Mr. H-haruno? Y-you mean S-sakura's father"

"so you do know her, he sent us here to ask for her location."

"her l-location? You m-mean the U-uchiha Mansion"

"so that's where she is. Thanks for your help Ms. Hyuuga" then the 2 men left

'I have to tell Sakura'

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Mansion. . .

"I remember now" Sakura stated while she reached for her necklace "he gave this to me as a sign of our friendship"

"so, do you remember everything now?"

"yes, yes I do!"

"that's great" Mrs. Uchiha exclaimed "Sasuke will be happy"

Sakura smiled. 'do I really have to marry him?'

"_Sakura, meet Gaara, he will be your fiancé"_

'That guy'

"is something wrong my dear?"

"no, nothing, I'm just glad"

* * *

So the truth finally comes out.

Hope it went well.

Read and review!

Har har har!


	9. the bear

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**THE BEAR**

"auntie, can you do me one favor?" Sakura asked

"sure, what is it?" she replied

"pls. don't tell Sasuke about this"

"why is it?"

"I'll still have something to do"

"ok then, if that's what you like"

* * *

Later that night. . .

"Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hyuuga, it was a pleasure for you to come"

"thank you sir Lee" they both replied and left. They both rode on separate cars and headed home. As Sasuke passed by a gift shop, he stopped by and entered.

"what do you want to buy sir?" the store clerk asked

"just looking around" he said. He looked around the shop. It was full of toys, jewelries, chocolates, flowers, and teddy bears 'teddy bears?' He stopped by the aisle of teddy bears. There were so many types. Big to small, black to white, hard to soft. He took one small, white, soft teddy bear and paid for it. He went inside his car and placed the bear beside him. 'why did I buy this anyway?' Just then he saw an illusion of Sakura in place of the bear. 'Sakura? Why is she here?' then he went back to his senses. 'hn, just a bear, how annoying.' Then he moved on.

* * *

"welcome back sir Sasuke" a buttler appeared. Sasuke went out of his car, into the mansion, and up to his room. He placed the bear on his desk. He looked over by his book shelf. 'where's my box?' he kept on searching for the missing item. 'where is it?' then there was a knock on the door.

"excuse me sir Sasuke but dinner is ready' the made stated

"hn" he went out to the dinning room. He sat down beside Itachi and across Sakura. Sakura on the other hand kept on glancing on Sasuke.

"is something wrong" the said person asked

"no, nothing" she replied

"anyway Sasuke, how was the meeting?" Itachi asked

"fine" he replied. As soon as everyone was finished, Sakura went back to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed. She took the album which she got from Sasuke's room. She opened it once more and looked through the pages. Everywhere she looked she would see smiles. 'he's smilling' she kept on looking. 'he was nice then' she kept on looking 'now he's changed' she kept on looking until she heard a knock on the door.

"who is it?" she asked

"it's me, Sasuke" he replied

'oh no, Sasuke! Got to hide this' "wait!" she placed the album under her bed and opened the door. "what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you saw a box anywhere around the mansion."

"a box? I'm sorry but I haven't seen any"

"hn" then he left

'that was close' she closed the door, sat on her bed and reached for the album once more.

* * *

The next day. . .

"what!" Sakura was talking on the phone

"t-they came y-yesterday, they w-were looking f-for you" Hinata, who was on the other line replied

"what did you tell them?"

"t-that you w-were staying a-at the U-uchihas"

"you said what!"

"I'm s-sorry but I-I thought t-that you w-would be h-happy"

"it's ok, I'm sorry for shouting"

"I'm s-sorry Sakura"

"it's fine, bye! I still have something to do"

"b-bye" then they both turned off the phone

"what were you talking about?" Itachi appeared behind Sakura

"nothing"

"ok then, by the way congratulations!" he smiled

"for what?"

"for having back your memory"

"how did you know"

"mother told me"

"she told you?"

"yes" he left. Sakura just stood there. After a few seconds she went to the garden for some fresh air. She sat down by the bench.

* * *

She was staring at the clouds, probably lost in her own world ... 

"why didn't you tell me then?" she looked behind her and found Sasuke staring at her.

"tell you what?"

"about your memory"

"she told you as well?"

"no, I heard you and Itachi a while ago" she looked away

"anyway why didn't you tell me?" it was her who asked this time

"what?"

"that we were friends, best friends" she looked at Sasuke

"I just thought you won't believe me"

"so you've been waiting?"

Nods his head "for ten years, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I tried, but father won't let me"

"I see"

"what he said was true"

"who?"

"Gaara, our parents arranged us and we were supposed to get married the day when you found me"

"so you did run away"

"I want to keep my promise" he was surprised of what she said. 'so she didn't forget it'

"now that Hinata told them about my location, they'll be here any minute" she continued

"then, I won't let them take you" he said those words out of nowhere "I won't let you get married to him" he continued. He can't keep his feelings to himself any longer. He grabbed Sakura by her wrist making her stand up.

"Sasuke. . ."

"I. . .I… I love you Sakura!" he finally said.

'no, no way' she was shocked of his words

"I won't let them take you away from me, not again"

"thank you . . . Sasuke" they both leaned forward and before they knew it, they were kissing on the spot.

'he's so warm, I can't believe this is happening.' Sasuke broke their kiss. "you wait here." He ran up to his room and went back right away. He gave her the white teddy bear he bought yesterday.

"for me?" she held the teddy bear in her hands. He nodded.

"thank you Sasuke for everything, for everything"

"you're welcome" then they kissed once more, only longer.

'I've fallen for him. I'm sorry father, I won't marry Gaara. I choose him. I love him. Sasuke. . .'

* * *

Well, I hope you're satisfied. Just to remind you, that's not yet the ending. I have other plans anyway. So it begins. Read and review! Tnx for all the reviewers! 


	10. her decision

**WHO IS SHE?**

They were the best of friends and she had to leave. They met again but she doesn't recognize him. It's been years after she left. 'How could this be?' SASUSAKU

* * *

**HER DECISION**

"let's celebrate!" Naruto proclaimed. Sakura have just announced to her friends about the return of her memory. Everyone was happy as expected. Most of them jumped for joy, while the few just placed a smile on their face.

"he's right you know, so where should we have it then" Kiba asked

"at the Uchiha's of course" Neji proposed

"hn, who said I'm going to arrange it anyway?" Sasuke argued

"well, since the Hyuugas already arranged a party days ago, it should your turn, anyway. . . Sakura is your girlfriend, it's just proper" Tenten stated. Everyone stared at the said couple. Sakura was blushing, same goes for Sasuke. 'how did they know?'

"wait, I'm not his girlfriend, who gave you the idea?" Sakura said

"really? Itachi just told us you've been kissing last night" Ino stated

"he told you what!" Sakura accused

"hn, how annoying" just then, Itachi passed by and joined the conversation

"if you want to have a party at our mansion, be my guest." Itachi proposed.

'that Itachi, how long have he been spying?' Sasuke tought

"then it's final, let's make it 7 pm." Itachi finalized

* * *

That night. . .

"wow, Sasuke, your place is just the greatest" Naruto praised. They finally arrived.

"now that were all here, let the party begin!" then they all rejoiced. There were loud musics. Ino was dancing together with Shikamaru. Naruto was eating a humongous pile of ramen with Hinata by his side. Neji and Tenten were sitting down having their own conversation. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Shino was by the garden. Sakura was at the balcony, minding the stars. Sasuke was by Sakura's side. Then there was a knock by the main door.

"we're looking for Haruno Sakura" one of the 2 men, stated. The butler led them the way to the balcony.

"miss Sakura, you have a visitor" then he let them in. Sakura was surprised when she faced the 2 men whom she was not expecting to come.

"who are you and what is your business here" Sasuke stared at the 2 men.

"we're here to pick up my daughter" one who seemed to be Sakura's father stated.

"dad, Gaara" Sakura said

"let's go Sakura. We cannot postpone our wedding. Since you left, we decided to move it to next month" Gaara stated

"she's not going with you" Sasuke proposed. He gave Gaara an angry stare.

"it has been a long time Sasuke. How's your mother and Itachi? Are they well?" Sakura's dad turned to Sasuke.

"they're fine, now leave!"

"we can't unless Sakura comes with"

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm not coming with" she told her dad

"what do you mean you're not coming with? Young lady, you and your fiancé still have a wedding to attend to."

"she said she's not going" Sasuke accused

"please Sakura, come with us. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for your mother. She's been worried sick about you since you left. Me and Gaara have been looking all over for you. At least think about it. I assure you won't regret marrying Gaara." He looks at Gaara "he's a fine young man"

"…" Sakura had nothing to say 'mother?'

"please Sakura" Gaara pleaded

"can you wait for tomorrow" she said

"thank you Sakura, we'll be waiting for your answer by tomorrow" then they both left.

"you're not going, right Sakura" Sasuke said.

"I don't know" then she felt his arms around her waist

"please, I want you to stay, with me." Sakura can't help it. She was crying, in his arms. Then he released her.

"let's go back."

* * *

Later that evening, the party was over. Everybody left and had gone back home. Sakura was in her room, looking through the pages of the album. Still, she was crying. 'I want to see my mother, I want to see her" she thought. She held the necklace that she never seemed to remove 'but still, I don't want to leave him either' it was hard for her to decide. What should she choose, love or family? She placed the album on her desk, and slept. Still, she had to decide.

"_please Sakura, come with us. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for your mother. She's been worried sick about you since you left. Me and Gaara have been looking all over for you. At least think about it. I assure you won't regret marrying Gaara." _

"_he's a fine young man"_

_---_

"_please, I want you to stay, with me."

* * *

_

The next day,… Sakura woke up from her deep slumber. 'I haven't decided yet' She ran down and ate her breakfast. She looked over at Sasuke. He seems to be quite. No one spoke a word. Then they all headed to work.

She'd been together with Sasuke the whole day. They were at the balcony once more.

"so, have you decided" Sasuke asked her

"not yet"

"if you want to go back, it's fine with me." Sasuke stated

'why can't I understand this guy' she stares at Sasuke. 'First, he wants me to stay with me, then he doesn't mind if ever I leave'

Sasuke turned around. He lifts his hand and caresses her face. He leaned forward and he touched her lips with his. They were kissing. 'now he's kissing me?' she returned his kiss with hers only deeper. She wants to stay with him. Then he broke it. He turned around and looked at the stars.

"if you leave. . . that's the last one that you'll be receiving from me" he didn't want her to leave.

"Sasuke…" Just then, Sakura's dad together with Gaara entered once more.

"what's your decision." The 3 men were for her answer. She didn't want to answer.

"we're waiting"

"so what's you decision?"

She holds her breath and decided to speak.

"I have decided to . . ."

* * *

A month later . . .

She was standing by the church doors. She looked so beautiful. She wore an elegant wedding dress with white roses in her hands. Everyone was waiting for her entrance. So it begins. She entered together with the music. She was the happiest girl on this very day. She stared at her fiancé who was waiting for her. He was so handsome. She was happy with her decision. She didn't regret it, for she was with him. She took his hand and headed for the altar.

Minutes later. .

"I know pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

He took off her veil and gave her a deep passionate kiss. They were happy for they can be together. Sasuke and Sakura, on their special day, left and rode on their wedding car. It took them to their new home, a mansion all to themselves.

"I chose to stay with you"

"hn. . ." one more kiss won't hurt.

**THE END

* * *

**

Finally, the end of my first 10 chaptered fanfic finally came. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviewers and for your reviews. I hope it went well, especially the ending. Hehehe.

Yours truly,

missylayla


End file.
